Auld Lang Syne
by LitLover 101
Summary: Sequel to the "New Old Fashioned Way." Join Hayley and Elijah on their journey toward wedded bliss with many guests, surprises, laughter and tears. Because it wouldn't be an Original wedding if things weren't a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV show or The Originals. That honor goes to Julie Plec Kevin Williamson and Michael Naducci. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. How are you all today? It's almost Christmas and it is the season to be naughty. ;) I really hope you enjoy this tale because it's my first attempt at a fic for the Originals and my first crossover event. Therefore I would LOVE to know what you think of the story. Please, read the short note at the bottom for further details. **

Chapter 1: Welcome to New Orleans

"It is that time of year again," Marcel proclaimed to his family. "So everyone, put on your best and let's go a-caroling." There was something about Christmas that made Marcel cheerful. Maybe it was that there was still a strong tourist presence because there were plenty of people who wanted to escape the cold. Or maybe it was all of those lovely people who came down because they were alone with nowhere to go. And in Marcel's town you were never truly alone. He loved to welcome newcomers.

Speaking of, "Marcel." One of his vampire informants called.

"Yes, Andre, what information have you brought us on this lovely day?" Marcel called with a wide grin.

Andre shifted uncomfortably as he stood before his king. "There has been word that there are new day walkers who have entered the city."

Shaking his head, Marcel sighed and went back to business as usual. "Why don't you and the others collect these guests to our city so I can give them a proper New Orleans greeting?" Andre nodded, quickly turning and disappearing into the city. He needed a drink. Maybe he could see his favorite bartender. Heading out, he nearly collided with Klaus Mikaelson.

"Marcel," Klaus greeted his protege with a wide grin. "Headed out? May I accompany you? Or are you off on official business?" Raising his eyebrows, Klaus' look of amusement had Marcel grinning wider.

There was something about the crazed hybrid which made Marcel unable to truly hate him in spite of the fact that he had come back to try to take the city back from him. "Not at all. I was headed out for a drink, actually, would you like to join me?"

"Of course," Klaus replied, folding his hands behind his back and taking up a position at Marcel's side which is where Marcel would prefer him to be but he knew that would never be enough for his creator. "Are we going to visit the lovely Camille?" Klaus teased, peering at his friend.

"Yes," Marcel replied with a warm smile. "Will Rebekah be joining us today? Or did she find some other guy to pester?" Turning to look at Klaus, Marcel did not miss the darkening of Klaus' expression.

"No, my sister has been occupied with Christmas shopping. Why she bothers with a silly, sentimental holiday such as Christmas is beyond me… But you know Rebekah, she is all about the silly, sentimental things." Smirking, Klaus watched as Marcel's smile became strained.

When they walked into the bar, Marcel was surprised to see Andre there with his other day walkers, and that he had sent them out five minutes ago to round up their _guests_. By the looks of things he had rounded one of them up at the bar. It wasn't really Marcel's style to have a public confrontation like the one he was about to have but when life gives you lemons. . .

Grinning, Marcel stepped forward to interrupt what looked like an argument between Andre and a pretty, little blonde vampire. He was surprised when he saw Andre grab the female by the arm and begin to pull her forward when two seconds later Andre was lying on the floor, howling in pain.

"Touch her again, mate, and that will be the least I do to you." Klaus growled down at the vampire whose arm had been pulled out of its socket and his left leg was bent at an unnatural angle. This wasn't a big deal for a vampire. He would heal quickly enough. It was the risk of exposure that had Marcel groaning inwardly. 'Why would Klaus get so upset about some day walker chick? It wasn't like it was Rebekah that Andre had been touching.'

Momentarily, ignoring the blonde and Klaus, Marcel took in the astonished looks of the human patrons. "Nothing to see here, folks, it's just a bit of joke between old friends. He's not hurt." Marcel jerked Andre off the floor, who grunted when he forced him to stand on his mending leg. "Right, Andre?"

Andre smiled numbly. "I'm great. Good as new." He began to limp away as Klaus smirked at Marcel's other day walkers in a challenging manner. Stepping in between the two, Marcel dismissed his crew. Spinning around on his heel he took in Klaus, who was preoccupied with the girl vamp. Standing this close to her, Marcel was becoming aware of why Klaus seemed so interested in her. There was something about the girl that seemed almost human. And the way that she was trying to avoid eye contact with Klaus but didn't move farther away from him told Marcel there was an interesting story there.

"So, Klaus, would you like to introduce me to your friend or am I the only one with manners today?" Marcel questioned his friend who seemed to be uninterested in anyone else at the moment.

Ignoring Klaus, the blonde held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." The blonde informed Marcel with a radiant smile which caused Marcel's own smile to widen. This girl was something else. He liked her already.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss Caroline Forbes." Marcel took her hand and bent down to kiss the back of it, gently. Hearing Klaus snarl quietly Marcel felt a delicious thrill skid through his veins. "I am, Marcel Gerard, the king of this fair land of New Orleans. If you need assistance or a guide, I would love to offer my services."

Klaus' eyes were narrowed as he watched Caroline's cheeks flush slightly. "Thank you, Marcel but I came to visit some friends." Caroline replied, politely.

"You have friends in New Orleans?" Klaus inquired, looking confused. His expression had darkened. The disappointment was obvious in his stance as his shoulders slumped and his face slackened.

"Yes, I do." Caroline replied with a smirk while her eyes lit up with amusement. "I brought three and I have at least one here. Although I was told not that long ago that I had more than one. I think it was around the time that someone was having some delusions about a shard of white oak stake being stuck in him… but maybe I was wrong." With that the blonde turned around and began to saunter toward the door.

Marcel watched as Klaus' expression suddenly lightened at some sort of knowledge which Marcel was unaware of spread over Klaus' face. He went striding after the blonde. Marcel's curiosity was peaked and he decided to accompany his friend and the entertaining newcomer. "Who else have you brought with you?" Klaus inquired as he fell into step beside Caroline while Marcel appeared at her other side.

Smiling, Caroline shook her head. "It's a surprise," she told him with a slight shrug. Her curly hair bounced as she walked down the road and then she began to bite her lower lip. "How do we get to your house?"

Smirking, Klaus looked at Marcel. "Race?" he challenged. Before Marcel could respond Klaus had disappeared. Laughing, Marcel took off after him.

"That's not fair," Caroline called because she had no idea where she was headed. No sooner did she utter the statement then a hand on either side of her appeared and she was swept forward by the speed of the other two, much older, vampires.

Stepping inside the Mikaelson home, Marcel realized that this was the first time he had been inside his friend's home. "Nice place you have here, Klaus."

Klaus smiled, "It will do for the time being." He turned around when the others appeared in the foyer. "Katerina." He said dully. Losing interest quickly, Klaus turned to the others in the group. "I see Caroline brought the quarterback. Good to see you again, Matt." The human nodded, looking at little uncomfortable as Rebekah sneered at her brother. Klaus eyes landed on the only other vampire in the room who was not related to him. "Stefan." he said, stepping forward to hug the vampire who stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Stefan asked, looking perplexed. He turned to look at Caroline for help.

"That's Klaus, Stefan, it's okay. He just compelled you to turn your humanity off, you went on a killing spree with him and he killed Elena once." Caroline informed her confused friend.

"Oh," Stefan said and then shrugged. "Elena kind of sucks." He held out his hand to Klaus. "Nice to meet you again."

"Wait a minute." Marcel called. "Let me get this straight. _The_ Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce are here? In my city and no one cared to tell me." Shaking his head, Marcel was shocked that these two infamous vampires were in his town and this was the first time that he had any knowledge of it. Then something else stuck him. "Who are you?" His eyes narrowed to slits as the veins under his eyes popped up. If he didn't know better he would swear there was a very pregnant, werewolf standing next to Elijah Mikaelson.

"Hayley?" Caroline gasped, looking as surprised as Marcel was. Well, that answered the question that Marcel was curious about. If the wolf girl didn't come with Caroline or her friends, then that meant Klaus and his family had been harboring a fugitive wolf. That was not good. Not at all. That was a clear violation of the rules. And Marcel hated it when others challenged his rules, even his sire.

The wolf named Hayley opened her mouth but before she could say anything Katherine began to speak. "This is a cousin of a friend who had nowhere to go for the holidays and we decided to bring her with us."

"Wait just a minute," Marcel gave Katherine a hard look. "Here in New Orleans we do not bring strays home, let alone into the homes in which we are _guests_. Not to mention the whole 'no wolves' rule."

"And _who_ are _you_ to tell _us_ who we are allowed to bring with us?" Katherine demanded, glaring at Marcel. "This is the Mikaelsons' home and you do not want to tell them who they can and cannot have here."

"I'm Marcel Gerard, Miss Pierce, and I would watch that pretty little tongue of yours if I were you, or you might lose it." Cocking his head to the side, Marcel examined Katherine. "Given the smell of blood and the sound of your pumping heart I would say you have enough problems to deal with."

"All right," Rebekah called, walking over to Marcel. "Marcel, it is nearly Christmas. I would think you could at the very least allow our guests to stay for the holiday unharmed. They will leave at daybreak the day after." Staring into his eyes Rebekah's lips moved upward in a flirty grin.

Knowing that he should say no, this was going to backfire and then people would think they could invite whoever for any old holiday Marcel shook his head. "Fine, for you, Rebekah, this one favor. You owe me." Pointing at Hayley, he added an amendment to the agreement. "She does not leave this house until after the holiday. And after that, she leaves or she dies."

"Of course," Elijah replied on behalf of the group. "You have my word." Hayley's gaze snapped up to Elijah, her features twisting in anger and fear. The rest of the group remained silent.

"Good, now who wants to make some eggnog?" Marcel looked around himself with a gleeful expression.

**Are you still there? Well, that was the first chapter. This story will be twelve chapter long unless you really want more. Then I will see what I can do. The next chapter is Rebekah's and if you have questions go ahead and ask me in a review or pm me. **

**Love, **

**LL **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this second and last part of the story. Without further ado…**

Part II: And There's a Hand My Trusty Friend!

"Are you ready to never have sex with another woman again, Elijah?" Damon Salvatore asked clapping a hand on Elijah Mikaelson's shoulder causing the Original to sigh deeply.

"Unlike some men I do not feel the urge to bed with every other woman I meet, Damon," Elijah replied slowly while adjusting his tie.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're Uncle/Stepdaddy is full of it, isn't that right mini D?" He asked the wide eyed baby.

"Why are you taking care of my niece, pray tell?" Elijah asked, examining Damon, who was pacing with the baby in his arms. He was jiggling her lightly and cooing at her. "You know, Damon, Hayley and I were not considering getting a babysitter but…"

Damon shook his head. "Oh, no, buddy. The minute the wedding is over, Elena, Stef and I are on a plane and the hell out of Dodge. Btw, you do know that Klaus is planning on taking the older Hybrid D and hopping on a plane to stay with his lady love, right?"

Elijah frowned, "What?"

"Yeah, he and Hayley had this big blowout on the plane and he said he had a job offer and was planning on taking the older version of _this_ little cutey with him." Damon informed, Elijah who sat down in a chair heavily.

"Neither Hayley nor Niklaus mentioned a fight when they arrived," Elijah murmured, thoughtfully. "I will need to talk to my brother."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You know I'm not sure that will help. When Papa Hybrid sets his mind to doing something he tends to just go with it." Smiling slowly, Damon had a thought, "Then again there is a certain little blonde, who is not related to you, who might be able to sway your brother's mind."

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "You believe I should _manipulate_ Caroline Forbes to convince Nikalus to stay in New Orleans."

Shrugging, Damon continued to walk back and forth, "Your words. Not mine. Good luck," he called as he walked out of the room with Davina sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

Speeding out of the room, Elijah went searching for his brother. Stopping at the end of the hall, he heard the sound of giggling in one of the rooms. Tapping softly on the door Elijah stepped inside to find Hayley, Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sitting on a bed laughing about something. "Sorry, ladies, I did not mean to intrude but I need to borrow one of the bride's maids." Rebekah began to get up when her brother held up his hand, "I meant Caroline."

Raising her eyebrows, Caroline got up. "Don't worry, Hayley, I will return him in the condition I found him." Winking at Hayley, Caroline giggled before stepping into the hallway.

"What's up, Groomy?" Caroline questioned Elijah as they headed for the stairs.

Elijah held a finger to his lips before taking Caroline's hand and speeding them out of the estate. He stopped when they were halfway across the vineyard. When they were far enough away Elijah let go of the baby vampire's hand. "Caroline, Damon informed me that Niklaus and Hayley had an argument. That my brother plans on leaving with Davina and I can only assume that he plans to be spending his time somewhere close to you."

Scrunching her face up, Caroline began to walk, "Klaus, hadn't even mentioned the job offer until we were on the plane here…"

"And how do you feel about what he informed Hayley of?" Elijah questioned Caroline, watching her expression carefully. He did not really know Caroline at all but he did know how to read people.

"I don't know," Caroline whispered, looking at the ground. "I mean I haven't really been able to talk to him about what's going on because my _job_ is to be by Hayley's side."

"Do you believe that separating a mother from her daughter is a _good_ thing to do?" Elijah continued, seeing Caroline's face twist as her nose wrinkled up.

"I don't… I mean… I didn't… That was Klaus' decision. I'm not Davina's mother. I'm not either of her parents. So, I don't really get the right to say anything one way or the other," Caroline replied, her voice rising at the end.

"I think that you should talk to Niklaus about what is going on. You might call it your gift to Hayley," Elijah persisted.

Caroline whirled around on her heel, "Look, Elijah. You seem like a _nice_, _reasonable_ vampire unlike my… whatever he is but I am not getting in the middle of Klaus' problems with Hayley. And, God help me for uttering these words, but maybe for once Klaus is right. Maybe he and Davina could use a little break from New Orleans. It won't be forever. I used to go visit my dad when he was still alive. So, you know, space, might be a good thing."

Pausing in her defense of her boyfriend, Caroline took a deep breath. "Elijah, you and Hayley will be going on a honeymoon and you have a brand new baby. How much time do you _really_ believe you'll have to devote to a teenage girl? Because even teenagers need attention you know. Even when they're telling you how much they hate you. Klaus and I can provide that extra attention. And it _won't_ be forever. They'll be home before you know it."

"My family has been separated many times before. This is the first time we have been together in some time," Elijah retorted but he could feel that he was fighting a losing battle.

"You're getting married tomorrow," Caroline told him. "You should enjoy your last day of freedom with your brothers and the guys. We have Hayley covered. And tonight I will try to talk to Klaus. But I'm not promising anything. Okay?"

Before Elijah could reply, Caroline sped off. Exhaling a long stream of air, Elijah placed his hand in his pockets and began to stride toward the estate. Walking inside, he heard the sounds of shouts and laughter coming from the kitchen. "I am Baachus," Kol declared, dancing around the room clad only in a bed sheet.

Klaus was leaning against the counter, chuckling. Stefan was sipping a glass of wine and rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. Marcel was laughing and clapping, "Oh, man, Kol, you are messed up." Matt had taken a seat on one of the stools and was examining the wine bottles.

Damon had baby Davina in his arms and was shaking his head. "Your Uncle Crazy Pants is at it again," he was telling the baby while twirling her around in a circle.

The only male who was missing from the group was Jeremy Gilbert, who appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a bed sheet and joined Kol in his antics. "I do hope you two do not intend on dressing that way for my wedding," Elijah murmured coming to stand beside Klaus. "And you are planning on leaving us, I hear."

Klaus placed his wine glass on the counter behind him. "Yes, Elijah. I was informed yesterday that Whitmore College would like me to join their staff for the Winter Semester of 2014 to teach their freshman students art history."

"Whitmore College?" Elijah nodded, "Yes, that name sounds familiar. It's wouldn't happen to be the same college that Caroline Forbes would be attending, now would it?"

Reaching behind his back to retrieve the glass, Klaus looked into its bottom, "Well, you seem to know all about my plans, brother. So, I suggest you go ahead and answer your questions yourself." Staring at his brother, Klaus smirked. "Besides you have a wedding to attend. I do believe it is customary for the groom to appear at the ceremony, is it not?"

"Don't worry, be happy?" Kol sang as he poured himself another glass of wine. He and Jeremy began to dance about the kitchen. "Come, brothers, let loose. Have fun. Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow Elijah goes to the gallows."

"Kol, I need to talk to Klaus before he makes another mistake," Elijah began to say when Klaus whirled on him.

"I'm not the one who is _making_ a mistake. I was trying to _correct_ a mistake by not allowing Hayley to become a permanent resident of our home. She is not right for you, Elijah. She is not good enough to bear the Mikaelson name. She is another Katerina. And we both know how that turns out. She will look out for herself and when there is a war whose side do you think she will fight on? Her own. Because that is the kind of woman that you are marrying. Now, if you would _prefer_ that I leave, then don't bother uttering the words, because I know where I am not wanted."

"Niklaus," Elijah called, but it was too late; Klaus had left.

"More wine for us," Kol exclaimed, opening another bottle. "Don't worry about him, Lijah, he will have a tantrum and then he will come back. You'll see. That's just Nik being the drama queen we know and sometimes admit to loving."

The other men looked slightly uncomfortable. "Dead God," Kol yelled. "Drink I say. Since there is no way we can get strippers, here, I will have to go upstairs and compel one of the women folk to come down here and perform the seven veils. Hmm… is there any lady who is not related to anyone here. Bonnie Bennett perhaps…"

Jeremy shook his head. "Not Bonnie. No way, man."

Nodding, Kol grinned, "Well, now that Nik is out of the picture I think I know who can be our entertainment for the evening." Without allowing anyone to protest, Kol sped up the stairs and then reappeared with a dazed looking Caroline.

"Kol, this is not appropriate," Elijah protested.

"Oh, come on, Elijah," Damon pleaded. "We should have a little bit of fun. So, Caroline gives us a teeny, little dance that she won't remember performing in the morning. No big deal. Besides is there anyone here who hasn't seen Caroline in at least a bikini because that's _all_ the show you're getting tonight, people?"

Elijah and Kol raised their hands. "And all in favor of seeing Caroline dance the way she does for a so-called sports activities raise your hands?" Matt, Kol, Jeremy and Damon raised their hands. Stefan was wiggling his fingers but trying not to show it.

"Okay, Caroline, show us what you've got," Kol called.

Caroline smiled at Kol before she walked over to Elijah, she slowly pivoted and then slugged Kol in the jaw. "Ouch," Kol cried out.

Damon began to laugh. "You totally fell for that one, Mikaelson."

Kol glared at Damon, rubbing his jaw, "How is that possible?" He grunted, moving his jaw around.

"It's called _vervain_," Caroline snapped. "You think I would come down here knowing that you, you little freak, would try to do something creepy?"

"I knew I should have compelled Hayley or that damned Elena Gilbert or maybe Katherine. Elijah, would you like to see Katherine naked again?" Kol asked his brother, who glared at him without a word. "Okay, I will take that as a no."

"Katherine's on vervain and Hayley's about to be," Caroline retorted, grabbing a wine bottle. "I'm going back upstairs. Do not do anything else creepy while you're down here."

"What a bitch," Kol muttered. Then he grinned. "Now, I know why Nik loves her so much. I want one of my own. Where do I get one?"

"At Mattel," Damon retorted, patting Davina's back since she had gone back to sleep.

"This is boring," Kol moaned. "We need to do something exciting. Of course, I don't really expect to have exciting things happen with you lot. Let's see… We could torture the quarterback."

Matt's gaze flicked to Kol, "Or _not_."

"No one asks the torturee if they want to be tortured, now do they?" Kol shook his head as if what he was saying should make sense to anyone.

"You're insane," Matt snapped, filling a glass with wine. "Wow! That's really good."

"It's all about the fermentation process," Elijah replied. He was about to begin a lecture when Kol threw a bottle at his head, he ducking, the glass shattered against a wall.

"Now, that is more like it," Kol exclaimed with glee.

Grabbing a bottle, he threw it at Stefan, who jumped. "What did I do?" The younger Salvatore complained.

"Nothing. That's the point. You've done _nothing_. We need to do something exciting," Kol yelled at the other guys.

"I think _not_ throwing objects when there is a baby in the room would be a good idea," Damon snapped, holding Davina closer to him.

"Okay. Okay." Jeremy called bringing everyone's attention to him. "I have a solution. We play a drinking dare game."

Kol grinned, "I'm intrigued, young Gilbert. Tell us more of your game."

"It's really simple. You have a drink and then you do a dare. Since Damon's babysitting, he'll have to sit this one out. But you can always give us out dares, Damon," Jeremy told Damon, who sneered at him.

"You asked for it, Lil' Gilbert. Bottoms up," watching Jeremy drink, Damon smiled widely. "Give your friend, Kol there a big smooch like he's Bonnie."

Jeremy groaned before he took his glass and downed the contents. He then turned and kissed Kol on the mouth. Pulling away, Jeremy decided to pick on Marcel. "I choose the King of New Orleans. Your dare is to go upstairs and strip for the ladies. After all we may not be able to be entertained. But why should we make them suffer. Just don't try anything funny with Bonnie."

Marcel shook his head. "You know you will pay for this when I get back, right?" gulping down the drink, he sped up the stairs. There were the sounds of laughter and shouts from upstairs.

Elena sped into the room giggling. "We need more wine and Hayley says thank you to whoever's idea this was," she disappeared out of the room.

In Marcel's absence, Damon got to give out the next dare. "Kol, I dare you to call Papa Hybrid and to tell him that Caroline is upstairs with another man."

Kol whipped out his phone and dialed quickly. "Hello, brother. We had to inform Caroline that you had left her. In your absence she is getting a bit of comfort from an old friend of yours." Drumming his fingers on the counter, Kol began to smile, "You don't believe me, brother. I am deeply wounded. Well, then, you should call her up and find out for yourself. Oh, yes, I will _happily_ hold…"

Wriggling his eyebrows at the others, Kol waited. When the only response, he received was dead silence and then the sound of a click he stared at the phone, "I do believe he hung up on me." Kol shrugged and then he turned to Matt. "Matty, what shall I do with you?"

Matt frowned, "Nothing, I hope."

Thinking about it, Kol's eyes began to sparkle with delight while Matt gulped. Biting into his wrist, Kol offered a glass of wine to Matt after pouring his blood into it, "Bottoms up, mate."

Matt frowned, "No way, man. You'll just dare me to do something to get myself killed and then I'll become a vampire."

"If you would like to go upstairs and get your hair braided don't let me stop you," Kol replied, leaning back with his arms crossed.

Matt stared at the glass unhappily and then picked it up. Closing his eyes, he knocked the liquid down his throat and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Happy now?" He asked the grinning Original.

"Quite," Kol retorted as the front door slammed open and there was the sound of feet running up the stairs. Then there was the sound of a loud shout, a bang and then more shouting. "Nik came back," Kol called, clapping his hands together.

"Kol, you crazy little bastard," Marcel shouted as he sped into the room in his boxer briefs. "What the hell was that?"

Klaus came speeding into the room after him. "I will rip your head off, Marcel. How dare you perform in that manner in front of my Caroline?" He roared.

"Niklaus," Elijah spoke up, examining his fingernails. "Since you scared off the ladies' entertainment I dare you to go back upstairs and replace Marcel."

Klaus' jaw dropped as he stared at his brother, "Elijah, you must be kidding."

"A dare is a dare," Kol told Klaus, who shook his head. "It wouldn't be the first time. Now, off you go. And don't forget your drink." Kol waved the glass at his brother, Klaus glared as he downed it and then trudged up the stairs.

There was the sound of loud shrieks and more laughter could be heard in the kitchen. Davina came speeding down the stairs, "What in the hell, guys? That's my Dad."

"D, you're too young to have been there for the first show," Damon scolded the girl as he looked down at the baby. "Don't grow up to be like her," he waved a finger which the baby grabbed and began to munch on.

"I have adjoining rooms with Mom," Davina told them, folding her arms and pouting. "I heard so much laughter I decided to peek in her room and there was Marcel taking his shirt off. I'm a teenage for God's sake. And Dad refuses to let me watch HBO."

"Trust me, kid, you'd be scarred for life," Damon informed her. "Besides if you want to see a half-naked guy just ask Stef to take his shirt off. He loves to go around like that. It is on his top ten things to do other than fix his hair and brood and write 'Dear Diary, I met a deer today. It said its name was Bambi. I replied, 'Really I thought it was dinner.' Munchy. Crunchy. Nummy."

Davina stared at Stefan in horror. "You do that to your hair on purpose? Oh, we need to give you a new style for the wedding."

Stefan rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Why, Damon, why? What did I ever do to you?"

"Do you have another hundred years?" Damon replied, with an eyebrow wiggle and a playful grin.

Klaus came into the room. "What did I miss?" He asked, tugging his shirt down as Davina's eyes glazed over and she looked slightly green.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Davina announced just before she leaned over and threw up on Stefan's shoes.

"That was great, darling, do it again," Kol called. "I dare you to."

Klaus glared at his brother. "Leave her alone. Why do you want my child to throw up and what have you done to her exactly?"

"Nothing, brother," Kol replied cheerily. "She caught your floor show and it made her nauseous like any woman would with any sense."

"How?" That was all Klaus could ask as he stared at Davina.

"She was bored, wanted to know what was going on during the bachelorette party, didn't expect to see her Daddy dropping his pants," Damon told Klaus slowly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What were you doing before I came down here?" Davina asked, wanting to get past the whole talking about her father and his lack of clothing.

"We were playing a drinking game where you have a drink and then you dare someone to do something," Elijah informed his niece as he wobbled about.

Davian grabbed a drink and then announced her dare. "Stefan, I dare you to take me to the wedding as your date." She held her breathe as the room went dead silent.

"I'm… ummm… I…" Stefan fumbled for a reply as Klaus gave him a lethal glare. "I… Okay."

"You will not being taking my daughter on a date," Klaus roared as he stared at Stefan murderously.

"Think of it less as your losing a daughter but that I'm getting rid of my brother, right baby D?" Damon cooed to baby Davina and then he laughed at Klaus' expression of contempt. "Loosen up, man, Caroline doesn't like men with no sense of humor. Except for Stefan. But that's all about the friendship."

"Who hasn't been dared yet?" Kol shouted, becoming bored.

"The groom," Jeremy said, nodding at Elijah.

"Yes, Elijah," Kol turned to his eldest brother. "I want you to strip and run around the house. And then through the house."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Of course," he began to undress in front of everyone.

"Uncle Elijah," Davina shouted, placing her hands over her eyes. "Please, do that somewhere else."

"Yes, brother, please, do," Klaus told him drily.

Elijah shock his head. In his drunken state he did not know why they were so upset as he strolled through the house dropping clothing on his way through. Walking leisurely toward the front door he wondered if Kol wanted him to run at human speed or vampire speed. Choosing to run at human speed, Elijah reflected on his life. He had had so many ups and downs and craziness in his life due to Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol. But he had love as well.

Now, Elijah was about to marry a woman he had met not so long ago but who had made an instant impression upon him. He had not known what to make of Miss Marshall but over time Elijah had found himself irrevocably drawn to the young woman. It seemed odd because he was rarely drawn to younger women but he had fallen for Hayley in a way he had never fallen for another woman. Their connection was instantaneous. He had loved Celeste and Katerina but he knew with every fiber of his being that Hayley was the one he was destined to end his life with.

Running up the stairs, Elijah turned a corner and ran into Hayley. "Elijah?" Hayley whispered, tucking a curl behind her ear and peering up at him through her lashes.

"Hello, Hayley," Elijah replied merrily. "Fancy running into you like this."

Hayley smiled as she looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Kol dared me," Elijah explained, placing a hand on the wall next to him.

Shaking her head, Hayley began to laugh. "Of course, he did. Elijah, why can't we just elope? Or we could get married right now. Just forget the big wedding idea. Okay? We'll just get dressed and get married now."

Elijah though about it. "Kol and Jeremy are wearing bed sheets… Hmmm… I do I have an idea." Taking Hayley's hand, Elijah led her down the hall. When they came out they headed back to her room. Hayley walked in and Elijah headed back down with long piles of cloth in his arms.

"What are those for?" Klaus questioned his brother as Elijah came in wearing a toga fashioned from a bed sheet.

"These are for all of you," Elijah told them. "Hayley and I have decided to hold the wedding tonight. So, we would like you to dress and meet us in the vineyard shortly." Elijah handed out bed sheets to Damon, Matt, Klaus, Davina and Stefan. "Thank you. I will see you outside."

Humming to himself, Elijah walked out toward the vineyard. He did not have to wait long before the rest of the wedding party assembled. He lifted an eyebrow and smiled as Rebekah came to stand at the front with her hands clasped.

"What?" Rebekah snapped at Elijah, pursing her lips together and scowling.

"You're presiding over the ceremony? I thought you wanted to be a bridesmaid," Elijah informed his sister quietly as Klaus came to stand beside him with Kol and Marcel at the end.

"Someone who believes in the power of love should be presiding over this silliness your foolishly calling a wedding," Rebekah replied shortly as she focused on the bridesmaids coming down the aisle. "Besides Hayley will be my sister and walking in front of her in a row does not change that."

"Well said, Bekah," Marcel murmured and Rebekah sneered at him, trying to cover her affection for the other vampire.

Bonnie walked down the aisle and then smiled at Jeremy who was grinning happily. Elena was the next to walk down the aisle and she stumbled over the bed sheet causing Kol to begin to laugh. Regaining her composure, the doppleganger got to the end. Katherine rolled her eyes and took Matt's hand. Caroline began to walk down the aisle beaming at every one and then she started to walk too quickly when she saw Klaus as they began to grin at each other.

Finally, Hayley began to walk down the aisle with Davina's arm looped through hers. They seemed to be deep in conversation and Elijah decided to try to not listen as Hayley was attempting to talk her daughter out of leaving New Orleans with her father. After a pause, Hayley locked eyes with Elijah and they suddenly forgot about everything else in the world. It was just the two of them as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi," Hayley whispered, looking shy for a moment.

Smiling down at her, Elijah moved her hair out of her face. "Hello," he whispered back.

"We are gathered here in front of our friends and our enemies," Rebekah announced, looking pointedly at Katherine who glared back. "To celebrate the union of my brother, Elijah and Hayley, the newcomer to our family. Although their journey of love has been a shorter road than was given to most of us, I will say that it is remarkable to see two souls that found each other and are able to rejoice in the kind of pure affection for one another."

"So, at this time I would like to ask the bride and groom if they would like to read their vows." Rebekah said as she looked at Elijah and Hayley.

Hayley looked panicked. "Vows?"

Elijah took Hayley's hands between his. "Hayley, I wish for you to know that I have hoped for some time that I would be able to love freely and without reservation. I did not ever believe that I would meet a woman who would inspire me and challenge me as you do. I promise you, Hayley Marshall, I will love you, I will support you and I will protect so long as I walk this earth."

Hayley's eyes were full of tears and she wept openly before attempting to compose herself. "Elijah, if someone had told me a year ago that I would be standing here with you, I would have told them they were nuts. But standing here, looking at you, I know that I am so lucky and I am not a lucky type of girl." Sucking in a deep breath as Elijah chuckled, Hayley continued. "So, thank you. Thank you for being you and showing me what it is to be loved and to be part of a family. Thank you so much."

"That was corny," Damon whispered and Stefan smacked him.

"You may exchange your rings now," Rebekah told them.

Elijah took Hayley's hand and slide her ring on and then Hayley repeated the action. They knew they did not need to say more because everything that could be said had been said. "You may kiss your bride, Elijah." Rebekah told her brother. Then she laughed when Hayley beat him by leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. "Someone's not very patient," Rebekah teased.

The guests began to shout and cheer as Elijah wrapped his arms around Hayley's waist and dipped her low. "May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson," Rebekah called above everyone else.

"Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson," Hayley whispered to Elijah who grinned.

"Let's dance," Kol shouted, grabbing his sister by the hand.

"Get off of me," Rebekah shouted as Kol began to twirl her about the vineyard haphazardly.

Klaus and Caroline seemed happy as they danced away from the others. Damon was dancing with baby Davina. "I think I'm going to have to wrestle my baby away from him," Hayley whispered to Elijah as they watched the elder Salvatore who seemed to be attached to the infant.

"Hey, Lena, let's get one of these," Damon called to Elena, nodding at the baby.

"Uh huh," Elena called as she, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Davina and Marcel were engaged in some kind of dance where they made a circle and were bouncing around. They seemed to be making the dance up as they went along. It looked like a combination of a Greek dance and the jig.

"What in world are you doing?" Elijah called, shaking his head. Hayley tugged him toward the group and they joined the dance. Soon everyone was dancing with them. Klaus was the last to join after Caroline had made promises that everyone with enhanced hearing wished they had not heard.

"I love you, Elijah Mikaelson," Hayley told Elijah as they skipped and jumped up and down with more freedom than most of them had felt since they were both small children.

"I love you, too, Hayley Mikaelson," Elijah replied as he stared back her. He felt hope he had not felt for some time. Looking at his wife and his family, Elijah thought that there was hope for them. That this day was a glimmer of a better tomorrow that they would one day be whole and that they would be able to celebrate the union of their family. That it would be forever and always as he had wished many years ago. Even if it took another thousand years, he would never give up. And now Elijah was not alone in his journey to unite the family. Now, he had Hayley by his side and he was certain that it would be their love that would guide the way to a new chapter in the Mikaelson family journal.

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and reviewing: there might a follow up story in which Klaus and Davina make the trek to Mystic Falls for the "Spring of 2014" which will most likely appear sometime during the summer while I try to finish several other fics. **

**A special thank you goes out to WeasleysGroupie for the constant support no matter how off the wall my ideas are. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


End file.
